Akazukin to ookami otoko
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: AU. Deja que te cuente un cuento acerca de un joven cazador que se enamoró de un hombre lobo.
1. I

**A**_kazukin to ookami otok__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Este es un ridículo AU con Akashi y Kagami como protagonistas_

**I**

* * *

Era la época en la que el bosque parecía haber sido engullido por una marea de gélida agua caída desde las altas montañas. Cuando los abedules dejaban sus vestidos de enervantes colores verdes y naranjas, y las aves cerraban sus picos dejando el recuerdo de sus cantos ocultos en el eco del silencio que llegaba a cubrirlo todo tras el arribo del invierno. Las bajas temperaturas que venían de la mano con la estación complicaban el traslado de un lugar a otro, así como las posibilidades de conseguir algo comestible debido a las heladas y su efecto devastador en los campos y vergeles dispuestos por los aldeanos. A estas alturas era normal para la gente contar con dos o más reservas de alimento, después de todo en aquella zona las estaciones llegaban con anticipación y solían quedarse más del tiempo necesario. Prácticamente el bosque de Teikou saltaba del verano al invierno en cuestión de segundos, sintiéndose la primavera como un mero suspiro y el otoño ni siquiera hacía reminiscencia en el tiempo de tan breve que era. Pero sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados a esas intensas temporadas de calor y frío, en las cuales eran sumergidos a causa del capricho del clima y las condiciones predispuestas por alguna fuerza que se les escapaba de las manos. En especial cierta familia que desde generaciones ancestrales lideraba la aldea con sus jóvenes fuertes, aguerridos y capaces, forjados bajo severas reglas que convertían niños en fúricos guerreros antes de que la luna lograra si quiera menguar en las noches solitarias y negras. Estos jóvenes cazadores se encargaban de dar protección a las personas. Sin embargo hace poco el líder del grupo había caído presa de una enfermedad que hasta el momentos los doctores y sabios del lugar no podían remediar. La situación crítica, el invierno asentado y los riesgos que implicaba la temporada, obligaron al joven y enfermizo líder a elegir un sucesor. De entre todos sus hermanos, escogió al sexto de ellos, un niño de cabellos rojos como el fuego, y dueño de una mirada que portaba los colores de la sangre y miel. Su piel pálida, la complexión delgada y esa pequeña altura no fueron obstáculos para que Shuuzou se decidiera a elegirlo. Después de todo, Seijuurou sería quien tarde o temprano lo sucedería. Solo que había ocurrido más pronto de lo esperado.

"Cuento contigo, Akashi-_reichou_"

Shuuzou estaba de pie al momento de la asunción. Las severas ojeras marcándole fuertemente la mirada ámbar y blanqueando insanamente su piel exhibían el deterioro de su cuerpo pero no de su ánimo que le mantenía altivo, fiero y sereno aún ante los crueles tiempos. Seijuurou estaba hincado, en una pose que para Shuuzou resultaba demasiado femenina, aunque no podía culpar al chiquillo cuando llevaba la característica capa roja que lo anunciaba como la prometida de las llamas. Después de todo cada hijo del clan Nijimura, protector de la aldea, estaba apadrinado por los dioses que se agrupaban en el cielo a forma de arcoíris, y el fuego había elegido a Seijuurou, y de allí venía su segundo nombre, Akashi. A diferencia de él, cada uno de sus hermanos se encontraba bajo la protección de una de las 7 deidades. Mientras Shuuzou era resguardado por los 7 dioses a la vez. Los ancianos lo decían, que tendrían que pasar 100 años de nuevo para que un niño como él apareciera.

"Teikou es ahora tu responsabilidad"

Aguardó a que su hermano levantara el rostro, escrudiñando cada movimiento. La heterocromía que distorsionara el color ardiente de ese par de iris se dejó ver, Seijuurou, a sus 13 años lucía confiado, intimidante y frío pese a esa apariencia dulce, tierna, que le daban sus ojos grandes, la nariz afilada y los labios rosados.

"_Prometida del fuego, ¿eh? Con esa cara debió ser la del hielo_", Shuuzou sostuvo la mirada pese a que Akashi intentaba, de forma inconsciente al parecer, doblegarlo. "Entiendes lo que debes hacer a partir de ahora, ¿no?"

Frunció el ceño, dándole mayor ímpetu a sus palabras. Esperando la respuesta inmediata de Akashi cuando asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de verlo.

"Entonces no regreses hasta que hallas asesinado con tus propias manos a uno de esos bastardos"

"Aa"

En realidad esto era un mero formalismo al que los aldeanos estaban más que acostumbrados, porque Seijuurou prácticamente se había convertido en el líder de la aldea con solo haber sido elegido por su hermano y por ende recibido el nombramiento del antiguo jefe. Pero las tradiciones decían que el nuevo líder debía emprender un viaje al noreste del bosque con la intención de demostrar sus habilidades de caza eliminando a una de las bestias más peligrosas que habitaban la región, los hombres lobo. Las ocasiones en las que Akashi tuvo oportunidad de sostener un encuentro con esos seres eran contadas. Cada vez que algo ocurría en torno a ellos, Shuuzou era el encargado de eliminarlos, y solo cuando él lo creía conveniente les dejaba participar. Así que prácticamente esta sería su primera vez enfrentándose a uno de ellos sin la ayuda del anterior líder o de sus demás hermanos.

Cargó con el equipamiento necesario. Un par de colts plateados, una escopeta yuxtapuesta a la que nombró _Yukimaru_ y un puñal con empuñadura de rubíes. El alimento, medicamentos y vestimentas no estaban permitidos, él debía de buscar y encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a la prueba con el uso de sus propias habilidades.

Caminó hasta la salida de la aldea, portado la capa roja que le caracterizaba y ese traje blanco armado por una camisa de mangas abombadas, un listón negro atado al cuello y un par de pantaloncillos cortos que semejaban una falda. Calzando botas altas de agujetas largas. Fijando la vista al frente se topó con aquel sendero que se abría ante él. Tapizado de densa nieve y enmarcado por los grandes pinos de un verde tan oscuro como las noches que allí se avistaban.

Justo antes de abandonar la aldea se detuvo. La fuerte presencia de la diosa de las plantas se concentraba en torno al sitio, y Seijuurou dijo: "Agradezco el que hallas venido a despedirme, Shintarou"

"No te equivoques, Akashi. No he venido a ello", de entre los arbustos apareció Midorima Shintarou, uno de sus 6 hermanos. Y el prometido de las plantas.

"Quien se equivoca eres tú" Sonrió e incluso adoptó un semblante risueño que le hizo ganar el enfado de su hermano. Las facciones endurecidas, las cejas curvadas y la mirada afilada detrás de ese par de gafas abalaron la indignación del otro. "Porque yo siempre tengo la razón", las emociones sosegadas en su dual mirada se corrompieron, mostrando una agresividad errónea a la que Midorima no supo contestar salvo el quedarse de pie sin moverse de su lugar.

"_Esta vez no es así. Y pronto lo entenderás, Akashi_", Midorima le despidió en silencio, con esos pensamientos taladrándole la cabeza y un semblante dolido, resignado, que mostraba el gran afecto que sentía por su hermano.

Seijuurou continúo avanzando, alargando la distancia entre él y su hogar a cada paso dado. Adentrándose a las fauces del bosque. Con una sola idea en mente: Ganar. Porque sí lo hacía continuaría con esa línea de autosuficiencia y grandeza, de poderío absoluto que merecía por nacimiento. Y así se acercaría tan solo un poco a esa persona que osaba engañarlo. A su amado hermano, a Nijimura Shuuzou. Quien se mofaba en silencio sobre un lecho en espera de la muerte y su funesto beso.

Dentro del bosque un ambiente abrumador podía sentirse. Las corrientes heladas agitaban las ramas repletas de nieve. El gélido viento dejaba caricias abrasadoras en cada parte de piel descubierta. Sus labios, rasgados por la ruptura de las fibras a causa de la baja temperatura, ardían gracias al roce con la humedad de su lengua en un intento por humectarlos. Ciertamente las condiciones no le eran favorables, por el contrario, daba la impresión de que la naturaleza confabula en su contra. Tanteo el terreno, localizando el lugar idóneo para asentarse y pasar la noche. Los robles y fresnos le hicieron pensar en la posibilidad de dormir entre sus copas, pero las habilidades de los hombres lobos para escalar eran bien conocidas. Las opciones más viables seguían siendo por tierra, y quizás cercano a alguna de las terminaciones del río principal que atravesaba a lo largo del bosque. Al fin de cuentas la fobia al agua desarrollada por esas bestias había sido más una vez la carta del triunfo de los cazadores como él.

Ubicó su posición en el mapa trazado por su cabeza, siguió la trayectoria pertinente que le condujera hasta una especie de laguna. En esa zona la humedad formaba una capa de neblina la cual podría aprovechar a su favor. Eligió una de las rocas cercanas al agua para plantarse allí. Se acercó hasta hallar su reflejo en la superficie de la laguna. Las mejillas lucían enrojecidas igual que la punta de su nariz. Retiró el guante de su mano derecha para meterla. La temperatura rebasaba los -10°C, sí llegaba a caer por error no supondría un gran problema para él. No cuando su cuerpo ardía por completo gracias a la protección que recibía del fuego. Sacó la mano, lo suficiente como para dejar que únicamente las yemas tocaran el agua. Permaneció así un par de minutos hasta que un suave sonido lo distrajo. No se movió, permaneció en esa postura, en cuclillas, a lado de la laguna, con la vista fija en sus aguas.

El viento danzó, arrastrando un aroma peculiar que le alertó.

"_Lobo_", pensó. Así que el primer encuentro estaba a punto de efectuarse. Perfecto, entre más rápido terminara con ello mejor para él. Podría volver a lado de Shuuzou, antes de que la muerte se lo arrebatase.

La nieve crujió, los pasos firmes, largos, dejaron huellas en la superficie blancuzca. Seijuurou agudizó los sentidos cuando la presencia hostil, violenta y salvaje le estremeció. Entrecerró los ojos, centrándose en el espejo que las aguas armaban allá abajo. El monstruo se detuvo detrás de él. La neblina se disipó por segundos, y en ese breve lapso de tiempo la imagen de éste se reveló.

"¿Qué crees hacer en un lugar como este, cazador?", la voz rasposa, agresiva nació de esas fauces tan parecidas a las suyas. Akashi levantó la mirada, ofendido por el tono empleado y porque en la laguna podía apreciarse el desprecio de esa bestia.

"No tengo por qué responder a tu pregunta", se irguió. Altivo, solemne. Girándose hacia él, para terminar de responder con hastío un: "Monstruo".

La rabia le deformó el rostro a esa mezcla de lobo con ser humano. Sus cejas, de diseño extraño, se tensaron y los caninos afilados relucieron bajo la tarde gris. No aguardó a nada más, haciéndole entrega de un zarpaso con nítidas intenciones de rasgarle no solo los ropajes, sino la piel. Lo esquivó sin problemas en un salto hacia la izquierda. Esa velocidad de ataque le susurró que la bestia frente a él no sería imposible de vencer aunque tampoco de manera sencilla. No replicó porque le encontró indigno de volver a oír su voz.

El hombre lobo se relamió las garras largamente, durante un gesto en el cuál procuró mantener la vista fija en él. Buscando tras ello provocarlo. Era un intento de seducción que rayaba en lo vulgar y lo desdeñoso. Cuando terminó de asear las puntiagudas uñas dijo: "Ya veremos sí respondes o no,little red riding hood" y tras ello volvió a moverse. Esta vez su respuesta fue mucho más rápida que la primera, y aunque Akashi logró ver a través de su maniobra no logró evitar que lo prensara del cuello. Consiguió resistirse lo suficiente para atraerlo hasta la laguna con la esperanza de que éste rehuyera el contacto debido a la humedad, sin embargo eso no sucedió. Al contrario, el animal aprovechó la laguna para intentar ahogarlo. Tomándolo por sorpresa.

"_¿Qué?, n-no puede ser. ¿Esta bestia no le teme al agua?_", tras descubrir ese asombroso y desconcertante dato se apresuró a desenfundar el par de colts y apuntar directamente a la frente del hombre lobo. El click de ambos gatillos detuvo al monstruo. "Suéltame", le ordenó con todo el cuerpo. Pero no hizo caso aunque tampoco continuó con sus intenciones de ahogarle. "No tienes derecho a tocar-¡_ngh_!", no le dejó terminar al apretarle el cuello, haciéndole gemir audiblemente. Y Seijuurou no pudo controlar la ira e impotencia de verse en una situación como esa, disparando ambos gatillos.

El tronido tras los disparos resonó en el bosque. Las aves ocultas en las ramas volaron piando escandalizadas y las criaturas corrieron a sus guaridas.

Akashi permaneció quieto, con los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas contraídas.

Ninguno de los tiros había dado en el objetivo. Sí, ese monstruo estaba herido, pero eran solo un par de rasguños. ¿Cómo era posible que los hubiese esquivado desde esa posición sin siquiera haberle soltado?, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Él, Akashi Seijuurou, el mejor cazador del clan Nijimura, el hermano predilecto de Shuuzou, el hijo del fuego, ¿había fallado?

"Don't get me wrong, brat", el monstruo se inclinó hasta él. Lo necesario para sentir su aliento golpearle la cara. "Eres tú quien no tiene derecho a nada". Sintió la otra garra del lobo recorrer sus muslos y detenerse justo antes de alcanzar su entrepierna. "Ni siquiera a vivir", las palabras lo sentenciaron y las fauces de esa monstruosidad lo castigaron al besarle los labios sin piedad.

No lloró ni una sola vez. Solo aguardó a que las llamas en su interior lo incineraran. Pero la misericordia no llegó, no cuando Seijuurou había roto un voto importante con su Dios, todo por la abominable lujuria de ese hombre lobo de cabellos igual que la sangre.

* * *

つづく...

* * *

**N/A** Siempre he querido escribir algo barato (ok, siempre lo hago), fantasioso y sin sentido como esto. Y bueno aquí está. Siento el pululante OOC. Y pues nos vemos cuando la inspiración llegue para el siguiente capítulo.


	2. II

**A**_kazukin to Ookami otok__**o**_

**P**or **T**surumaru _**K**_uninaga**.**

* * *

_Algo así como el capítulo 2_

**II**

* * *

Generaciones nacían. Generaciones morían. Y él no podía entenderlo. La razón de su existencia. El por qué su mundo tenía límites y reglas. El por qué simplemente no podía ir más allá de ese muro de altos pinos y enormes fresnos. Pero sobre todo, el por qué seguía aguardando cada día sobre ese viejo roble caído por algo que desconocía en su totalidad.

"¿Aburrido?", recordaba, siempre lo hacía, los momentos en los que la tristeza, incertidumbre e impotencia se le presentaban y en los cuales _él_ llegaba a su lado. Igual que un héroe. "Taiga"

"¡Tatsuya!", ese era el nombre de aquel que fuera su hermano. Del hombre lobo más fuerte y poderoso de la tribu. El único sujeto que lo entendía. La parte verdadera de su diminuta familia. El ser más importante de un limitado universo. Y el único y primero que lo había abandonado.

"No es bueno que te aísles. La manada está preocupada por el comportamiento del futuro líder, ya'now?", cada vez que conversaban _él _procuraba sonreírle y emplear ese tono de voz amable, comprensivo, que lograba amansarlo aún cuando el contenido de sus palabras no hacían más que agitarlo. "Sobre todo Alex"

"...I don't care", pero nunca escuchó aquellas pláticas que solo hablaban de un futuro que no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que él quería. Solo torcía la boca a disgusto, fruncía sus peculiares cejas y ocultaba el rostro al bajar el ángulo de la cabeza y desviar la vista al lado contrario de su visita.

"C'mon, don't speak in that way", no debía oírlas, no, porque ello implicaba abandonar la esencia salvaje que lo orillaba a ser distinto y con la que había nacido. A buscar alejarse de las cadenas que como un Kagami se le eran impuestas. Pero aunque Taiga dijera no escuchar los sermones de Tatsuya, podía recordar cada uno de ellos. Pero sobre todo las palabras que su héroe usaba para describirlo y que le calmaban en las batallas o cuando el lado dominado por ese canis lupus aparecía. Solo a ellas era capaz de remembrar con suma claridad. "Mantén la cabeza fría y el corazón ardiente. Piensa antes de actuar y jamás te rindas"

Y justo ahora, donde su lado bestial comenzaba a dominarlo de manera absurda. Quería que la magia de aquellas letras apareciera. Pero su mente no conseguía enfriarse, al contrario estaba caliente, tanto como su pecho. Lo sentía, al fuego quemarle las venas. A sus sentidos agudizarse. Al raciocinio abrirle camino al delirio y a un mar de magma que le calcinaba los adentros.

Todo debido a ese sujeto. A su nociva fragancia.

Le importó poco rasgarle los labios al joven humano, porque gracias a ello la sangre ajena le inundó las papilas. Era dulce, perfumada, caliente como las llamas pero al mismo tiempo helada como la nieve en esta época. Las heridas vertieron suficiente de aquel brebaje bermejo sobre ambas bocas. Excitándole los sentidos.

"Ngh", sintió como el mocoso intentó morderle la lengua. Divirtiéndolo en el acto. Lo estaba incitando con cada movimiento de lucha, de renuencia y terquedad. Instándole a perder la cabeza.

"_Manten la cabeza fría_", la voz de Tatsuya regresó con mayor ímpetu. Consiguiendo esta vez frenarlo.

Se detuvo, con la boca aún fija a la pequeña y sedosa de ese niño humano. No se movió más. Y la joven caperucita cazadora aprovechó para colar una de las colts hasta su estómago, jalando una vez más de aquel gatillo forjado en lo que bien tenía pinta de ser oro blanco. El tiro lo hirió, pero Taiga no se inmutó. Se apartó con un salto hacia atrás, tanteando el tamaño de la herida decorándole el vientre. Era mínimamente grave, aún cuando el cazador apuntó a uno de sus órganos vitales. Y tal vez no atinó porque en el momento en que atacó, Taiga mordió sin decoro el labio inferior de ese chiquillo descolocándolo de nuevo.

Le vio pararse con dificultad. Las delgadas piernas temblándole le recordaron a la de los cervatillos una vez paridos por sus madres. Frágiles y sin fuerza alguna. _"Sus ojos, ¿por qué-?"_; no lo había notado hasta ahora, la diferencia de tonalidades en esa mirada severa, insurrecta y amenazante. "_¡Hah!, y somos nosotros las bestias que hay que matar, ¿ah?", _se limpió los restos de la sangre ajena adherida a sus labios. Empleando el pulgar. Dándole un vistazo déspota al líquido antes de lamerlo. Soltó el aire revolviéndose apresurado en su interior, dejando que las altas temperaturas marcaran su respiración en nubes blancas de vapor que se esfumaban tan rápido que solo un vago recuerdo quedaría.

Permaneció así, quieto, analizando a detalle cada parte de ese cuerpo ataviado bajo la capa roja. Mirándole con total desprecio a pesar de que su instinto animal se revolcaba de un extraño deseo. De unas ansias inexplicables. De un anhelo tóxico. "_Más tarde_ _le preguntaré a Alex sobre esto. Aunque primero"_

Cortó el aire, levantó la nieve y descubrió a la tierra debajo de esta. Despejando un sendero lo suficientemente largo para llegar hasta el cazador. "Oi, _brat. Sorry_, pero no puedo permitir que regreses a casa", iba en serio, incluso cuando intentó comérselo de una forma poco común. "_Porque necesito saberlo, este sentimiento que se apodera de mis instintos cada vez que te veo_", hizo ademán de acercarse. Destrozando las ramas caídas bajo sus pasos. Ahuyentando a las aves que pudieran atestiguar lo ocurrido.

El cazador cargó sus colts, sin siquiera preocuparse por las heridas sangrantes en sus labios. Ni en los araños marcándole los muslos debido al simple contacto con las garras de Taiga. "No entiendo lo que dices. Trata de hablar de forma que pueda hacerlo. _Monstruo_", en su manera de expresarse seguía presente una hostilidad impresionante. Un desprecio repulsivo y una autoridad cruel, nada amable. Taiga lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, de donde provenía tan arrogante personalidad y a quien le pertenecía.

"Heh~, ¿no era Akashi Seijuurou el más calificado de los hijos del clan Nijimura?", no cabe duda, menos cuando el chiquillo heló la mirada y el entrecejo se tensó, de que se trataba de la prometida del fuego, del próximo líder de esa aldea de peligrosos humanos. Del hermano menor de _ese_ sujeto que se lo había arrebatado lo que más quería. A ese su héroe, a su única familia, a Himuro Tatsuya.

"Así que seres primitivos como ustedes poseen ese tipo de información", Akashi le habló con una voz fría, anormalmente calma mientras se retiraba el guante de su mano izquierda. "Entonces supongo que estás enterado de mi relación con el fuego", era pequeña la llama que se generara en la yema de su dedo índice. Ese acto lo alertó lo suficiente como para hacer crecer un par de centímetros más sus garras. Pero lo que hizo el cazador con ese fuego fue sanar las heridas de sus labios. La incineración trajo un potente aroma dulzón que volvió a excitarlo, pero esta vez sometió sus deseos de forma abrupta y poco amable. "Y de mis habilidades para manipularlo", cuando Akashi terminó de pasarse el fuego por la boca igual que un bálsamo, levantó una de las colts y disparó sin cambiar la expresión calma y frívola de la cara.

Lo eludió, pero a diferencia de las otras dos ocasiones, esta vez la bala estaba encendida. Y eso le mostró de lo que era capaz ese humano altanero.

"Lo esquivaste. Una decisión astuta para alguien con cerebro de perro", en ese comentario le vio curvar los labios en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Y eso le enfureció. Enarcándole las cejas y agudizando la vista.

"It's easy to become full of yourself when you're a mere human child", se lo dijo co una actitud que bien le ofendió. Mucho más que sus palabras.

Si Akashi Seijuurou y su prepotencia venían de un pacto con la deidad del fuego por el hecho de haberse entregado a esta, que arrogante y absurdo de su parte. Porque no eran los humanos los únicos capaces de recibir tales poderes no. Y a diferencia de ellos, los hombres lobos no eran prometidas, sino amos y señores de los 7 dioses de la naturaleza. Ellos no se dejaban dominar, ellos dominaban.

Y Kagami Taiga era el dueño del dios rojo, de ese al que Akashi servía y debía fidelidad.

"Deja que te diga una cosa, no eres el único que puede actuar como un piromaníaco", no le permitió asimilar la revelación, ni un poco. Porque tras su confesión atacó con las garras encendidas, a una pasmosa velocidad. Evaporando la nieve, calentando el lugar. Aprensando nuevamente a Seijuurou del cuello.

"¡_Ngh_!", para patearlo salvajemente en la boca del estomago y logrando sofocarlo.

Dejó que ese esbelto cuerpo se doblara por el choque contra los altos pinos que los cercaban. Le permitió teñir la blanca nieve con el intenso rojo de su sangre. Y que apretara los dientes para no escucharlo gemir por el poderoso golpe.

Caminó en dirección al cazador, mirándole con las pupilas contraídas, las orejas erguidas y la cola ondeante. Se detuvo a centímetros de él. Abrió la boca y dijo en un tono agresivamente pasivo; "The fire doesn't belong to you, Akashi", antes de elevarlo por el cuello.

"N-no _ugh_ me to-", intentó resistírsele, de nuevo, aún en esas condiciones. Pudo ver incluso su altanera personalidad mantenerse pese a estar prácticamente inconsciente. Y la renuencia de sobajarse emanando de todo su ser, rechazarlo.

Igual que él.

Akashi terminó por desfallecer en sus garras sin siquiera soltar una de sus colts. Aún se aferraba a ellas, a ese objetivo que claramente apuntaba a su exterminio.

Taiga suspiró antes de cargar en brazos a ese cazador y tomar el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Su aldea. Ese marcado por un sendero de fresnos entrelazados de las largas ramas.

"Necesito saberlo, Tatsuya. Qué es este sentimiento que no me permite pensar claro y que me enloquece. Antes de vengar tu muerte"

Mientras el sol parece filtrarse a través del denso follaje de aquellos grandiosos arboles alzados en ese universo diminuto, lleno de limitantes asfixiantes.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A **Oh Jesús, ¿y ahora qué va a pasar cuando Shuuzou y la familia feliz sepan que el futuro líder la palmó?


End file.
